This protocol tests the hypothesis that compensatory mechanisms which normally allow adaptation to age-associated changes in sympathetic nervous system function (e.g. down-regulation of alpha-adrenergic responsiveness, insulin resistance, or blood pressure response to dietary sodium) are impaired in older hypertensive humans.